The wireless telecommunications industry has seen tremendous growth over the last several years. Many of today's mobile devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), can be used as full-service computing devices. For example, many of the most recent and advanced mobile device can be configured to run a variety of software including productivity software (e.g., word processing, spreadsheet, presentation), communication software (e.g., email, messaging, chat, VoIP), entertainment software (e.g., games, video, audio), and various other types of software. In general, applications previously reserved for computing devices are now available on today's mobile devices. This expansion in capability of mobile device has largely been effectuated by the telecommunications industry shift to fixed-mobile convergence.
The rapid growth of the telecommunications industry has fueled a strong competition for market shares in mobile-IP communications devices and communication service plans. This competition has prompted mobile operators to create packet based data networks that can provide mobile devices IP access to the Internet and other IP-based network resources and applications. In addition, mobile operators maintain traditional mobile voice networks that provide mobile devices access to voice communications from nearly anywhere. Further, mobile data and voice networks can interconnect with the public switched telephone network (PSTN), providing the mobile device with as much interconnectivity as traditional landline telephony but with far greater mobility and flexibility.
As the wireless telecommunications market increases, the number of mobile subscribers increase, and the demand for voice and data network resources will see a corresponding increase. Mobile operators must expand access network and core network infrastructure to facilitate such demand.